Vesper
Vesper is a rat hybrid created by cleverruby17/amazinglavender27/RubyLavender. (NOTE: THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETED) Stuff I still need to do on this page: * Finish Trivia, maybe? * Update relationships whenever necessary (RELATIONSHIPS IS ALWAYS GOING TO BE INCOMPLETE) * Picture Basic Information This will basically be what I'm going to put in the infobox. Then I'll delete this stuff. So! Oh, wait-Vesper, do you wanna do this part? Sure? Okay, so, my name's Vesper (duh). I'm 13 years old. I'm male, in case you didn't know, and I'm a rat hybrid. More specifically, according to RubyLavender, I am a brown rat hybrid- The brown rat, by the way, also goes by the Norway rat, street rat, sewer rat, and wharf rat, according to Wikipedia and various other sources. Its scientific name is Rattus norvegicus. Yeah, thanks for that info that nobody cares about. I'm also part human (again, duh). Uh...what else? I think that's all my basic info. The rest is going to be throughout this page, right? Yeah. Personality Vesper is somewhat hot-tempered and very sarcastic, but he's pretty smart (in his own way). He's very cynical. He's kind of greedy, but then he can still think of others. Sometimes. He's kinda cowardly, but has a loud mouth. He's very good at stealing and lying. Vesper is pretty blunt when he wants to be (which is most of the time) and likes to make fun of others, and has almost no sympathy for anyone else. Vesper also has little to no respect for authorities. He talks a lot and is pessimistic. He's also funny sometimes, but often annoying, and can be a champion whiner. Appearance Vesper does not get the honor of doing this part by himself- Aw, why not? Because you can't get it accurately. Of course I can! No, you'll just say stuff like "I'm really hot" or something. Says who? Says me, who knows you. Now go away and come back later. Okay, Vesper's hair is kind of golden-brownish, like, harvest gold, basically. He has dark brown eyes. I'm debating whether or not he should have a light covering of gray fur on his skin. He has a pink rat tail, and rat ears, and a pink rat nose, and rat whiskers (so much pink rat features). He's pretty short and has a kind of stout build, but he's not really fat. He usually just wears like, a random shirt and random pants. Whatever he can get his hands on. He prefers a T-shirt and sweatpants, though. You didn't say any of the important stuff. Go away, Pinky. Hey! Relationships Acquaintances Pax: Vesper went with Pax and Cayden to find food. Seraphina: Seraphina explored with Vesper and Ash. Addie: Vesper met Addie through Xavier for a moment after they escaped. Skylar: Vesper met Skylar through Xavier for a moment after they escaped. Chase: Vesper called Chase "Mr. Lion Boy" right after Chase told Avis what his name was. Chase responded, "You're cute. Let's vamoose. Now," and proceeded to turn into a lion and run off. Siphuncle: Vesper went to find fish mainly because Cayden told him to, and Cayden told him to because Siphuncle asked for fish. Siphuncle also told Vesper to say that Nyx looked like a liar when Nyx said, "Do I look like a liar to you?" Nyx: Vesper tried to prove that Nyx was lying. Nyx kept countering him and also thought, ''I'll remember you, rat, ''or something similar when Vesper first said she was lying. Ella: Vesper seemed to dislike Ella from the moment he met her, and asked her if she got her rabies shot yet. Finch: Vesper met Finch in the junkyard, first in rat form. Then he turned into a human and astounded Finch. Finch said, "I'm not sure if I can trust you," and Vesper responded by saying, "What, you think I'm gonna give you instructions on how to self-destruct?" Zenith: Vesper said the quote at the top of the page to Zenith, which was pretty much their first interaction ever. Also, Vesper tried to keep Zenith calm and defended her in a small way from Nyx. Rebecka: Vesper met Rebecka after she fought Avis and Rebecka said, "Ah, shut up, Rat Kid," to him or something like that. Later, when Ash wanted Rebecka to have Vesper and Seraphina go to the tree house, Vesper chose not to go, but Rebecka gave him instructions on how to get to the tree house anyway. Friends Ash: Vesper met Ash in the kitchen. They both began eating, and explored the school together. They are also roommates, though neither of them knows it yet and will probably never find out. Family Xavier: Vesper was talking to Xavier and Cayden when he first walked into the school. Xavier is Vesper's older brother. Cayden: Vesper was first talking to Xavier and Cayden when he first walked into the school. Cayden is Vesper's older brother. When Cayden asked Vesper to find a stream or fish, Vesper set off, intending to obey his brother, but got sidetracked. Ships Some information about Vesper's ships can be found here Abilities He can fall a long way to the ground and survive. He has enhanced smell and hearing, and he can bite through several inches of concrete (and other stuff besides that, but that's his proudest accomplishment in terms of biting things). He can also feel spaces with his whiskers (as long as his whiskers are touching the sides of something). Vesper's Nicknames for the Hybrids A list of Vesper's previous, current, and future nicknames for all the hybrids (he hasn't used some of them yet, and he might not use some of them ever). (Aka, what he might call the hybrids besides their actual name.) Nyx: Batgirl, psychopath Ash: Foxhead, Seraphina's boyfriend Sienna: Zebra Girl, Stripes Chase: Lion Boy, What's-His-Face, bro (eventually, they haven't had much interaction yet) Siphuncle: Rainbow Dude, Cut le fish Rebecka: Mask Face, Coon Girl, maybe Gray Panda Seraphina: Leopard Girl, Cheetah Girl, Jaguar Girl, Spots, Ash's girlfriend Xavier: Bro Cayden: Bro Darius: Buck Boy, Antlers Addie: Ball/ray of sunshine, ball of cheerfulness, bobcat (if they get married, he's gonna call her "Sunshine.") Skylar: Hawk Nose, Xavier's girlfriend Ella: Psychopath, stalker, Ash's fangirl, (eventually) Cayden's girlfriend, Wolverine Paxton (Pax): Panda boy, Bax, Max--any name that rhymes with "Pax" and isn't actually his name. Maybe trash panda or red raccoon. Emerald: Otter girl, bundle of energy Zenith: Pigeon girl, Wings Avis: Falcon-Hawk-Eagle-whatever you are-Bird girl (he says it like this: "HEY! Falcon-hawk-eagle-''whatever ''you are-bird girl!") Trivia * Vesper was eaten by magic snakes made out of metal and crystal on GvE Wiki Chat once. Surprisingly, no one cared. * Vesper was also shipped with Alyssa on GvE Wiki Chat once. The first time he encountered the metal and crystal snakes, one of them tried to eat his tail. Alyssa ended up helping heal it. However, the second time he encountered them, Alyssa was also captured, but she teleported away and left Vesper to be eaten, so there doesn't seem to be much of a future for them. * His subject number is R037 because I was too lazy to make it more complicated. * This is the most detailed and complete page of any of my OCs on this wiki * Vesper was shipped with the ML OC Rebbecca on GvE wiki chat by Unique. Vesper realized her superhero identity (Sweet Bunny) and then Rebbecca said, "we gotta be friends now" or something like that. Vesper also insulted Suzie after she was being mean to Rebbecca. Vesper also got sort of jealous when Rebbecca had crushes on other people. Vesper: I HAVE A REASON FOR THAT Enlighten them, then. Vesper: well, first, that other girl- Kallima- Vesper: whatever, called Rebbecca "Becca," and then Rebbecca kept saying "don't call me that" and they kept doing it , then that creep who knew my name because "Chat logic"- Suzie- Vesper:-whatever, I don't care. Then they called her a bunny, and then the creep said "But you would be cute as a bunny" or something like that, so I saw an opportunity to roast her, so I took it and said, "You're just jealous because you'll never be cute," and then she went nuts. * RubyLav lowkey shipped Vesper with Crafty's OC Tricky because she said "I'm an experiment" and Vesper heard her and they connected until Avis started fighting Tricky. Gallery Vesper.jpg Brown rat.jpg|I DON'T OWN THIS PICTURE NO ONE SUE ME FOR COPYRIGHT REASONS PLEASE. Anyway, this is just a picture of a brown rat. Vesper's pitiful gallery. Official picture will come when I put in the infobox. Gallery may soon be unpitiful. Other Vesper Stuff Vesper Winking [http://[http:// ] http:// ] http:/] Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Character Category:Shipped characters